The peak power consumption per die of a multi-NAND device (multi-die configuration) should be controlled in some manner in order to meet the overall power consumption constraints for the multi-NAND device. One conventional approach that has been used to decrease the combined peak-power consumption of a multi-die configuration adversely impacts the overall execution durations of some NAND memory operations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.